


liquid sanctuary

by dnwinch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnwinch/pseuds/dnwinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his mind was<br/>cynicism,<br/>his mouth was<br/>irony,<br/>his blood was<br/>wine, <br/>his heart was<br/>lost, longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liquid sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is, actually. A poetic character analysis seems to best fit it. But who knows.

his mind was  
cynicism,  
his mouth was  
irony,  
his blood was  
wine,   
his heart was  
lost, longing. 

his opposite,   
beside he felt   
whole, sober,

a foreign   
sober that  
had not   
existed for  
years gone 

years that  
were washed away  
with his liquid   
sanctuary   
a sanctuary he  
loathed

but with a reality   
so horrid and  
dark

a loathed sanctuary  
was the heaven he  
did not reckon   
to be true,

his bitter mocking,  
sarcastic words  
masked the  
ever nagging  
thoughts

sobering thoughts-   
far too sobering  
thoughts

so he returns to  
his liquid sanctuary,

with this liquid sanctuary   
comes outspoken words.  
mocking words.   
the sobering thoughts.   
the liquid sanctuary.

a cycle of pain  
he pretends  
isn't   
there.


End file.
